Devils never cry
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Después de todo... los demonios nunca lloran... -Oneshot-


¡Hola! Después de un buen tiempo xDD vengo con otro Oneshot, no yaoi para amargar algunas lectoras ok no xD ya hace muchos meses me había inspirado a escribir este oneshot ¬¬ pero como siempre mi cerebro troll caga mis planes, pero buano al fin logré escribirlo *u* al principio era yaoi ._. pero no sé, me dio por cambiarlo xDDD es que estaba pensando en otra historia yaoi basada en lo mismo.

Explicando más sobre el fic, está enfocado en los pensamientos de Dante durante su travesía en el Temen-Ni-Gru y sus enfrentamientos con Vergil, enfocados desde mi punto de vista finalmente logró quedar como esperaba... triste ;_; bueno todos sabemos como acaba el juego u.u y es un trauma que no supero T_T y aquí estoy de masoquista escribiendo algo que me hizo llorar, bueno sin spoilear más :3 nos vemos más abajo.

Dissclaimer: Ni Devil May Cry ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Capcom, este fic es sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Let's read!

* * *

"**Devils never cry…"**

Ha pasado un año… todo un jodido año y esta es la sorpresa que recibo de mi querido hermano ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar? No entiendo la razón de tu obsesión, todo lo que está ocurriendo, lo que estás haciendo es una completa locura, cuando contemplé esa torre no podía, no, más bien no quería creer que estabas haciendo alguna estupidez, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. Sé perfectamente que cuando decides algo no desistes hasta lograrlo, siempre fuiste igual y en ese aspecto no has cambiado en absoluto; aquella ocasión hace un año postergamos nuestra batalla, estoy completamente seguro que ahora si la acabaremos sino no tendría mucho sentido toda esta "fiesta" que armaste.

Nos volvemos a ver finalmente, cara a cara, tú al igual que yo estabas impaciente de que llegara a la cima del Temen-Ni-Gru, pero me tomé mi tiempo para ello al igual que ahora me tomaré mi tiempo para hacerte reaccionar. ¿Sabes hermano? Pareces un niño berrinchudo reclamando por algo que nunca fue suyo, típico… Eres fuerte de eso no me queda duda; me repites que acepte la herencia de nuestro padre. Ahora lo único que piensas es en poder, poder y más poder ¡Despierta Vergil! Deja de pensar estupideces, tus ideales no son más que eso, pero te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que eres muy terco, demasiado que me hace enojar y querer golpearte una y mil veces… me siento cada vez más débil, mi cuerpo pesa, aún echado en el suelo derrotado algo dentro de mí me dice que no puedo rendirme, no puedo permitir que logres tu absurdo cometido.

¿Por qué? Simplemente no logro entenderlo, sé lo que sientes, sé la impotencia que sentiste en aquel momento; crees que no me reclamo el no haber protegido a mamá… fui débil, lo fuimos… pero qué más podíamos hacer después de todo en aquel momento sólo éramos unos simples niños… inocentes. A veces creo que la vida juega bromas muy divertidas, crueles que seguramente la hacen reír ¿no crees? Nos enfrentamos a muerte, sin embargo, pude ver en tu rostro esa mirada llena de melancolía y tristeza; perfectamente las lágrimas se mezclan fácilmente con la lluvia, pero… ¿Por qué ahora?

No importa que obstáculos tenga que pasar te haré reaccionar, haré que hagas funcionar esa cabezota que tienes. Había pasado tanto tiempo que había olvidado cómo era verte realmente molesto, parece que la torre oculta más secretos de los que pensabas; el regalo de nuestra madre era una llave, pero no es suficiente tal como parece. Siempre peleábamos por ver quién era el mejor, es una competencia que ambos odiamos perder, para que entendamos algo debe ser a los golpes ¿no? Creo que es nuestra forma de decir las cosas, la forma que comprendemos tan sólo nosotros, pelear hasta casi desfallecer.

No importa que tan graves sean los cortes, ambos sabemos que esto se trata de algo más que simple orgullo; cada choque de nuestras espadas con una gran determinación tras ellas… estás decidido, lo sé, no quiero aceptarlo, pero también he tomado una decisión.

Las sorpresas nunca están demás, tal y como sospechaba ese tipo terminó por traicionarte, veo que el malnacido lo tenía planeado… claro que no dejaré que interfiera, esto es algo entre tú y yo solamente y estoy aquí para ponerle fin… aunque eso signifique que deba matarte…

Supongo que será nuestra última batalla… las puertas del infierno comienzan a cerrarse, pero aún así no puedo dejar de recordar ¿por qué decidiste esto? Vivir en el mundo humano… ¿significa un gran sacrificio para ti? Lo sé, aunque realmente no pertenecemos a ese mundo que nos vio nacer, a pesar de ello, siento la necesidad de defenderlo y mantenerlo a salvo. Creí que no volvería a sentir ese agudo dolor en el pecho… de nuevo pierdo algo importante, una parte de mí. Lo único que puedo hacer es continuar con nuestra última batalla hermano…

_¿Por qué me dejas atrás…?_

Quise detenerte… pero era tu espada quien me detenía a mí…

_Prometimos estar juntos…_

¿Recuerdas esa promesa que hicimos junto a mamá…?

_¿Por qué sonreír así…?_

Después de todo… los demonios nunca lloran…

* * *

Lo sé, quedó bastante corto xD ¬¬ ya sabemos a quien culpar... *mira con seriedad la computadora con el word abierto (?)* xDDD asdadsadas también debo agradecer el haberlo escrito escuchando una canción triste como cien veces eso sirvió de inspiración, además de mi tema favorito "Devils never cry" xD creo que es de suponer porque le puse así, sinceramente es de esos traumas que nunca superaré, estaba pensando en escribir una segunda parte, pero desde el punto de vista de Vergil, pero no sé :3 pueden decirme que tal ^^ en fin espero les gustara y entristeciera aunque fuera un poco *se limpia con un pañuelo* ;n; anoche parecía magdalena. Bueno nos estamos leyendo y dejen review a ver qué tal :'3

Catch you later xD


End file.
